


sky & sophie | heart. [mamma mia]

by PurplexMist



Category: Final Cut Pro, Mamma Mia! (2008), Sleeping At Last (Band)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom, Love, Video, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube, sleeping at last, vidder, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexMist/pseuds/PurplexMist
Summary: HD + headphones---I saw the sequel of Mamma Mia last Friday. I loved the first one very much, and it’s one of my all-time fave movies so are the sequel! If you haven’t watched the first one that came out in 2008, what have you done with your life? xDSo, I decided to do a short video of the cute Sophie and Sky. I don’t want to spoil too much, but gosh these two is adorable.The song choice is inspired by Cecilie (SpacesInBetween)’s beautiful skam + remakes video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-I3Ha2F7pBAI hope you all enjoy the video!Lots of love, Sabina





	sky & sophie | heart. [mamma mia]




End file.
